Date Night
by SwanseaGurl
Summary: Hyde wants Jackie, Donna wants Hyde, what happens when Jackie finds Hyde with a barely dressed Donna. Can this disaster ever lead to a happy ending? Possible two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie Burkhart was exhausted; who knew college could be so difficult. The girl who had planned to get through life solely on her looks was now in college for fashion design. Sure, she loved her classes but spending the whole day in college only to come back home and start working on her assignments was proving to be too much. She was thankful the trust fund her father had created in her name had matured and paid her enough so she could concentrate on college without having to get a job.

Unlocking her door, she signed in relief and fell onto the couch, not even bothering to remove her shoes. A slight noise coming from the kitchen startled her. She had recently moved into the one bedroom apartment, after Fez and she had broken up it became difficult to stay as roommates. She had never loved the poor guy, though at the time she thought she did. Turns out she was just rebounding from Steven. She listened carefully for any other noise and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone walking in boots in her kitchen. She immediately jumped up ready to flee, when she suddenly caught a flash of the intruder and stopped angrily.

Striding determinedly into the kitchen, she whacked the man with her purse before exclaiming "What the hell are you doing here Steven? You almost gave me a heart attack."

Rubbing where the purse had made contact with his head, Steven Hyde winced and said "Damn Jackie, what exactly is in that purse? I think you just cracked my skull."

The brunette in question angrily exclaimed "Well you deserve it. How the hell did you get into my apartment? Mrs. Forman is the only one who has the keys to this place." Seeing the sheepish look on Hyde's face she exclaimed "No, Steven, tell me you did not steal the keys from Mrs. Forman. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Hyde noticed her getting ready to take another shot at his head and put his hands up to block her advances "Whoa there Jackie, relax. I just needed to talk to you man, didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry I just let myself in like that."

Jackie shook her head but then sighed and opened the fridge for a soda. She tuned to Hyde to ask him if he wanted a drink when she noticed an open can of beer on the counter. So not only had he entered her house, he had made himself pretty comfortable.

Grabbing a soda, she motioned for Hyde to follow her to the living room, surprised when he took the can from her hands to open it before returning it back to her. Jackie couldn't help a small smile forming on her lips at his gesture. He had always done that for her when they were dating.

Once they were settled on the sofa, she looked at Hyde expectantly. Without making eye contact with her he said "I need a date Jackie."

"Why, meaningless sex with Point Place sluts not doing it for you anymore?" she winced at the words that had come out of her mouth without thinking.

Knowing Jackie was still hurting about Sam; Hyde ignored the jibe and continued "W.B. is opening a new office. It's a black tie affair. I need a date."

Still feeling guilty over her comments to him, she quietly asked "So when is this party?" She was surprised he had come to her for help in the first place. But then, he didn't really have any other girls to help set him up on a date, unless you counted Donna, and who wanted to date Donna's feminist friends, they probably didn't even wax. If a part of her felt a pang that Hyde was ready to date again, she ignored it. He had after all been trying to get back together with her for over six months, but she just couldn't help but picture Sam slobbering all over him every time he was close. The day Hyde had decided to play house with the slut, Jackie had decided there would never be a Steven and Jackie again. She was proud of herself for staying firm, even though she still cried herself to sleep most of the nights.

"It's next Saturday evening in Chicago."

"Wait, so you want to take a girl out on a first date to Chicago, when the hell are you going to drive her back?"

Hyde looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on him

"Jackie, I don't want you to set me up with one of your friends. I want you to come as my date to W.B.'s do."

Jackie turned amazed eyes to Hyde before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Steven, that's the worst idea I've ever heard of, please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding, what is so wrong with my idea?"

"Steven, we can barely be in the same room together without burning each other. And don't you think it will be odd to be taking your former girlfriend as a date to a party."

"Jackie, I know you are still angry about Sam. And I have apologized a million times but you still won't forgive me. Come on babe, you know we're meant to be together."

"No Steven, we were meant to be together. Not anymore. It stopped the moment you let that slut into your heart and into your bed."

"Jackie, I told you, Sam meant nothing to me. I was so angry at you I couldn't even think straight. And I couldn't just throw her out on her ass. I couldn't be that person who walked out on his responsibilities."

"No, you're right Steven, of course you couldn't. It's not like you were drunk out of your mind when marrying her or anything. No, the sane thing to do would be to believe the worst of your girlfriend of two years and instead set up house with the stripper."

Hyde sighed, he knew this would happen when he had come over. But the thought of never having Jackie again had spurred him to come to her door and beg for one more try. By the looks of it, it was not going well.

"Just go Steven, please. And if you need a date why don't you take Donna, she's been awfully lonely without Eric. She could use a change of scene."

Knowing there wasn't any point in arguing further, Hyde rose and walked quietly towards the door. He turned to look at Jackie but she had walked out of the living room.

Driving back to the Forman's, Hyde replayed Jackie's words in his mind. Of course, he understood her pain. She had not done anything wrong and yet, she had been the one to suffer the most. Not that Hyde had been happy, but he had long ago learned to hide his real feelings with Zen. It also hadn't helped when Donna and the rest of the gang had happily welcomed Sam into their gang thereby isolating Jackie further. He had tried many times to tell Sam that the marriage wasn't working and that she should leave, but every time he tried she would just remind him of Jackie's betrayal and he would then act like an even bigger jerk to Jackie for the next few days.

He parked the El Camino and walked towards Donna's house. When Jackie told him to take Donna to the party, he had realized the former redhead hadn't been to the basement in a few days. Of course he wasn't going to take Donna to the party, he would rather go alone than with anyone other than Jackie, but he was concerned about Donna and thought of checking up on her.

"Hyde" the now blonde Donna exclaimed as she opened the door, engulfing him into a hug. The scent of alcohol was unmistakable. Hyde gently pried her off and asked "Hey Donna, are you drunk?"

"Pfft, no, I just had a few shots of vodka."

Hyde held Donna's arm and gently sat her down on the couch, immediately tensing as she snuggled up close to him and started stroking his thigh.

Gently pushing her hand off him and moving further away on the couch, Hyde said "Donna man, you're drunk, you have no idea what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing Hyde, come on, we're both single, the people we love want nothing to do with us. What is so wrong in having guilt free sex. I won't tell anybody, I promise. I haven't had sex since Eric left, and I know you haven't slept with anybody after Sam"

"Donna, no man, you don't know what you're talking about. You love Eric remember, and even if you don't I love Jackie, I am not having sex with you."

Donna slid close to Hyde again "Hyde, Jackie wants nothing to do with you. In fact, she is banging some guy from her college; she told me all about it. She is out there enjoying herself while you're denying yourself because of her."

Hyde couldn't believe it, he was sure Jackie still loved him even though she was angry and hurt. He had been sure they would eventually get back together and here she was banging some random guy. So lost was he in his thoughts he didn't even realize Donna had opened the buttons on his shirt, only realizing what was happening when he felt her wet mouth on his nipple. He pushed her away

"Donna don't, I told you it isn't going to happen."

"Oh come on Hyde, when did sex become a big deal to you. Don't be a pansy."

Now thoroughly irritated, Hyde pushed himself off the sofa before exclaiming.

"Donna, you're drunk and you have no idea what you are saying, I suggest you go to sleep before you make things worse. I have no intention of sleeping with you and if you were in the right frame of mind you would realize that you're hitting on the guy who is in love with your best friend."

"You, in love with Jackie? Really? What was Sam then, a passing phase?"

"Look, I know I did Jackie wrong. And I am paying for it dearly. She is out there fucking some stranger who probably only wants her for her body and it is killing me. But I'm not going to repeat my mistakes again. I will get her back no matter what, I will prove to her she is the only one for me and I am not ever choosing anyone but her ever again."

Hyde realized Donna wasn't paying attention to what he was saying when she started to unbutton her top and exposed her breasts to him. Having had enough, Hyde tuned around to storm out. Immediately his anger was replaced by panic and what was left of his heart dropped to his stomach as he stared at the watery eyes of Jackie Burkhart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I know I said this story was gonna be a two shot but looks like this one is gonna be a bit longer, just one or two more chapters probably. Thank you for all your reviews, it seriously encourages me to write. To the guest reviewer who said this would never happen in the series, I agree with you. This is my interpretation of what happened after Season 8, AU though it may be. Besides sticking to the characterization of the characters exactly as in the series would be kinda pointless don't you think, where's the artistic license in that? Having said that I do understand if you choose not to continue reading this story, believe me I do it myself when I don't like where the story is going (normally anything to do with Hyde and any other girl but Jackie), though I do ask you give it a chance. For the other guys who said they were awaiting the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this. Fair warning, its kinda sad and Donna doesn't come across as very nice. Please review._

* * *

Hyde stood absolutely still, watching Jackie's face. The girl always wore her heart on her sleeve, reading her had never been a problem, especially for him. But the post-Sam Jackie had become so good with the Zen that she was almost unreadable, even to Hyde who had taught her Zen in the first place.

Without moving from his spot, he tried to get Jackie's attention, thegirl was currently staring at Donna as the tears continued falling down her beautiful face.

"Jackie, this isn't what it looks like, nothing happened."

Jackie didn't turn away from Donna or give any sign whatsoever that she had heard him, so he continued

"Jackie, babe, please look at me."

Jackie continued staring at Donna, Hyde wasn't sure if she was even aware that he was still in the room.

The taller girl buttoned her shirt up and walked towards Jackie with a look of apology

"Jackie, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to do it, we've just been so lonely and one thing led to another. We didn't mean to hurt you."

Hyde looked at Donna disbelievingly; he thought at least seeing her friend would have sobered Donna up, now she was just lying through her teeth.

He said to her "Shut the hell up Donna. Nothing happened, stop lying to Jackie."

Suddenly Jackie seemed to wake up from her stupor and put up her hand for Hyde to stop talking. Still staring at Donna she said

"I heard what Steven said Donna, and I heard what you said too. It's bad enough that you were throwing yourself at him, but now you're lying about it too. Why Donna?"

Realizing there was no out for her, Donna went on the defensive

"I wasn't throwing myself at him Jackie. I don't need to throw myself at guys to get laid. Hyde and I have been screwing around behind your back since Sam left. He probably saw you eavesdropping and that's why he acted like he's not interested."

Hyde had enough of Donna's bullshit, he turned towards her and angrily said "Stop making up lies Donna, nothing has happened or will ever happen between you and me. Just stop it."

Jackie looked at Hyde and gently said to him "Steven, I need to talk to Donna alone, can you please give us some time."

Hyde did not want to leave Jackie alone with Donna, the former redhead had obviously lost her mind and who knew what drivel she would fill Jackie's head with. So far, Jackie seemed to believe that Hyde had done nothing with Donna, but who could say what would happen if Donna continued lying to Jackie.

"I'm not leaving Jackie, not until you know the truth."

Jackie gave Hyde a small smile before replying "I know the truth Steven. I just need to talk to Donna. Please Steven."

Hyde sighed; reluctantly he walked towards the door. But when he passed Jackie, he held onto her arm making the brunette look up at him

"I want you to know that nothing happened between Donna and me Jackie. You have to believe me, you know I have never lied to you and I am not lying now." He hated that his voice had taken on an almost pleading tone, but he didn't want Jackie to distance herself from him more than what she already had.

"I know Steven. I just need to talk to Donna. I'll see ya later" she tried to smile encouragingly at her former boyfriend.

She waited till she heard the door shut before sitting on the Pinciotti's couch.

Donna began speaking "He is lying you know, we've been screwing around for months."

Jackie was irritated by Donna's lies and snapped at her

"Donna, I was standing right there listening to you two, how can you still lie. And what I fail to understand is why you were throwing yourself at Steven in the first place."

"I wasn't throwing myself at him, God, how many times do I have to repeat that? What, you think Hyde is still hung up on you, please, he is the one who suggested we have a no strings attached relationship."

"Donna, I have been with Steven for two years and have probably loved him even longer, I know when he is lying and would have believed him even if I hadn't come in when I had. Now, for the love of God stop lying and tell me what has happened to you."

"What has happened to me, Oh? Now you want to know what has happened. My boyfriend has left me to go teach in a third world country. The same guy I sacrificed college for, the same guy I forgave after he ran out on our wedding. You know, everybody always said Eric was lucky to have me; I was the one who was settling. But I never worried about what others said; as long as I had Eric I was happy. And what do I get for all that? A break up letter asking me to move on with my life, that's what. He never even asked me if I wanted to come with him. He just sends me a letter, forgetting everything we've been to each other all these years. And you're asking me what's wrong."

"Look Donna, I know what Eric did was wrong. I am not condoning his behavior. And I can understand why you are feeling so bitter. But how could you think being with Steven would make you feel better. Come on Donna, I know you don't want to hear it but you and Eric are meant to be. The only reason he broke up with you was because he did not want you to put your life on hold for him anymore. I am not saying you should become a nun, but you do realize getting with Steven, even with no strings attached, pretty much means there will never be a chance for you and Eric again. I mean, they're practically brothers."

"Oh, you are one to talk, how is this any different from what you did when Kelso ran away to California?"

"Of course it's totally different, for one I was completely done with Michael when I hooked up with Steven. You are Eric are most certainly not. And secondly, Michael ran away to avoid marrying me, Eric is in Africa to earn money for college so he can be worthy of you. Donna, I can understand how Eric's actions have been affecting you, but revenge fucking his almost brother is going to make things worse, not better."

Donna did not say anything for a while an there was an uncomfortable silence between the former best friends. Just as Jackie was wondering what to say next, she heard a soft sob from Donna. Jackie wasn't sure whether she wanted to comfort the girl who had given her shelter when she was homeless or kick her ass for trying to sleep with Steven. Their once close friendship had been frayed for a long time, but she had never thought Donna would be so downright insensitive. She understood when Donna had befriended Sam and had alienated her, she was hurt but she knew it was Donna's way of avoiding facing the pain that Eric's leaving had caused. She had dealt with it with the support of Fez and the Forman's, but it wasn't the same without Donna. The year had been an especially difficult one for Jackie with both Steven and Donna ditching her for the same blonde bitch. And after Sam left, things had only gotten worse with Donna moping about all the time, burning her relationship with Fez and just been downright nasty to her. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Donna speak through her tears

"I was jealous of you. That is why I wanted to sleep with Hyde. I was jealous."

"You were jealous of me; I don't understand what you are saying. Which part of my life are you jealous of? The part where the love of my life married a stripper, the part where he I had a job sweeping floors in a salon after giving up my dream job in Chicago, or the part where I managed to alienate Fez, the only friend who stood by me when Steven and you were too busy with Sam?"

"I was jealous of you because I could see how much Hyde still loved you despite everything. He always talked about you when you weren't around; he defended you when Sam tried to put you down. He even tried to prevent you getting together with Fez. You left him and broke his heart by and yet he still loved you and I couldn't stand it. Eric and I were supposed to make it, not Hyde and you. And here I was, thousands of miles away from Eric, watching Hyde bend over backwards for you and I knew it was only a matter of time before you both were back together, rubbing you happiness in my face."

"I thought you were my best friend Donna, how can you hate me so much? It isn't Steven's or my fault that Eric left. If anyone should be jealous it should be me, Eric never had a problem telling you how much he loved you, he even proposed to you. I got an 'I love you' once from Steven, after he had cheated on me with a nurse. And even the promise of a future with me scared Steven so much that he let me go to Chicago. I didn't leave him, he told me to have a good trip. And after he left from Chicago, I quit my job and came back for just a chance at reuniting with him. We all know how that turned out. You want to switch places with me, be my guest. I'd rather have a long distance relationship than the screwed up stripper induced disaster I had to endure." Jackie was now hopping mad, she had tried to understand Donna's point of view, tried to keep her cool, but damn it all to hell.

Donna felt guilty; she had been so wrapped up in her pain she had not realized what she was doing to Jackie. She had felt entitled to lash out at everyone to reduce her pain, not realizing Jackie was in as much if not in more pain than her. She had been downright horrible to her, yet Jackie was sitting here talking to her, whereas if their places were switched and she had found Jackie hitting on Eric, even if they had broken up, she would have pounded her face into the dirt. A wave of shame swept over Donna, what had she done. She had not only alienated Jackie but Hyde would probably never talk to her again either.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I didn't really …"

But before Donna could apologize Jackie said "I'm going to go now Donna. I wanted to talk to you as a friend, help you out of the funk you have been in because that's what friends do. Even though you pretty much ditched me for Sam, I thought we could be cordial with each other. I see now how stupid that was of me."

As she turned to head out, she was jerked back by Donna pulling on her arm

"No Jackie, please listen to me. I don't know what had gotten into me. I am so sorry."

She was surprised when Jackie pulled her arm away, she didn't know the smaller girl could be so strong.

"Save it Donna. Your apology is not going to change anything. I should thank you though, even though it was not your intention, what I saw earlier between Steven and you has shown me how much he has changed. So thanks for that Donna, because I had thought we were done forever. I am going to go to Steven now and if I see you hitting on him again, I swear to God, the pounding I gave Laurie will seem like a tickle compared to what I will do to you."

Jackie walked out of the room, slamming the door violently. Donna knew going after her would be useless; she just sat with her head in her hands wondering how things could have become even worse than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. It does not have Hyde in it but it is an important part of the story nevertheless. Plus it has a lot of Jackie and Kelso interaction and though I am a diehard Zennie, I do love Jackie and Kelso as friends. So please read and let me know what you think. And as always thanks to my reviewers, your support pushes me to write this. JH forever!

* * *

Jackie slammed the door behind her as she left Donna's house. She was shaking with rage. She couldn't believe Donna, where did she get off saying only Eric and her were supposed to make it, not Jackie and Hyde. This was what had always been the problem, whenever Eric and Donna broke up it was treated like a world disaster. But Jackie and Hyde's relationship had never been taken seriously. The only person other than Jackie and Hyde to take their relationship seriously had ironically been Michael. And the same man had also unwittingly been their undoing.

Jackie sat on the garden bench outside Donna's house. She did not want to go talk to Steven in this state. It was likely to cause a fight. She also had no idea what she was going to say to him. She had decided long ago that she was never ever going to even consider getting back together with him. But when she had entered Donna's house and seen Donna trying to seduce Steven, her heart had wrenched painfully and she had waited to see what his response would be, almost positive that if he were to respond to Donna's overtures what little was left of her heart would also shatter. It was obvious the feelings she had tried so hard to deny were still alive and healthy.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed. When she was younger she had believed in the fairytale. Beautiful girl meets handsome boy, they fall in love and live happily ever after. Nowhere in the fairytales were handsome boys supposed to be cheating morons, scruffy boys weren't supposed to be sexy and there was certainly no place for slut nurses and whorey strippers in the stories. Growing up had stripped her of all those illusions. She wasn't sure what she needed to do. Of course she still loved Steven, but that hadn't been enough before. How could she put herself on the line again? She didn't think her heart could take anymore.

She didn't realize someone was watching her till they had come and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her protectively.

"Hey sweet pea" Michael Kelso said, looking at the girl he would always have feelings for. It didn't matter that he was with Brooke now, had been for almost half a year. Brooke was the love of his life, but his first love would always be Jackie.

"Michael" Jackie said, smiling softly at him "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the basement but Hyde almost bit my head off when I tried to talk to him, so I thought I'd visit Big Red. But then I saw you sitting here. What's up Jackie?"

Jackie wondered whether to tell Michael what had happened but then figured why the hell not. It was not as if it was going to remain a secret anyway. She was surprised when she felt a momentary pang for Eric when she thought of him finding out what Donna had tried to do. The nerd had never been her favorite person but he was a decent guy and he had truly loved Donna. She also remembered the few times Eric had come to her aid, when she thought she had been pregnant with Michael's baby and when her first show had been a disaster and she had whined to him that she was all alone.

Michael Kelso listened incredulously as Jackie told him what had happened. She not only told him of what Donna had done but also of the conversation they had had after Steven had left.

"I just can't believe she would do something like this to you" he remarked angrily.

Jackie nodded miserably "Well, I shouldn't have actually been surprised. Ever since Eric left, Donna just hasn't been the same. I just never thought she would go to these lengths."

"Well at least now you know how you really feel about Hyde though. I had thought for sure you had washed your hands off him."

"I thought so too Michael. God! Why can't I just forget about him and move on? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"It's because you truly love him sweet pea, and despite his recent actions to the contrary, he still loves you. You're the only girl he has ever loved."

"You're taking his side Michael, after everything that happened. After what happened with Sam?"

"He was hurting Jackie, he thought you had cheated on him, he doesn't deal with pain like a normal person. He just lashes out."

"And that's why we will never work. I am bound to hurt him unintentionally sometime or the other. I'm afraid the next time he may knock somebody up to get revenge on me."

"Jackie, I think he has learnt his lesson after Sam, he knows he can trust you now. And I'm sure next time you'll have a fight he will stick around to sort it out instead of banging the first slut he finds."

"Well then Michael, I guess you have more confidence in Steven than I do."

"Jackie, I know after what happened it's hard for you to trust him. But he truly does love you. You know he was the one who encouraged me to propose to you at the Forman's anniversary party."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him "And how exactly does that tell you he's in love with me? If he could so happily accept us getting married?"

"That's just the point I'm making Jackie. He knew he had screwed up big-time, and he knew there was no chance with you. But he wanted you to be happy. Do you know how difficult it would have been for him to see us both together? But he sucked it up for your happiness."

"I know what it's like to see someone you love fawning over someone else" Jackie muttered darkly. Sam had been gone for more than half a year, but images of the slut touching Steven and kissing him would not leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

"Look Jackie, I am going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't mention it to Hyde."

"What is it Michael?"

"Well, you know how Hyde was always bragging about his sex life with Sam?"

Jackie winced; she did not want to be thinking of Steven being intimate with Sam. "Yeah, I remember. It's not something I am going to forget in a hurry."

"Well, we were in this circle one day and he admitted all Sam was to him was an easy lay. He even said he propped her up on her stomach and took her from behind so he could pretend he was with you. He was really stoned that day and couldn't remember anything the next day so I didn't talk to him after that. And you know when her husband came to get her back, she offered to divorce him so she could stay with Hyde, even told him she loved him, but he just waved her off. I have never seen Hyde as depressed as he was the night she left. At first we thought he was just sad that she was leaving, because as he said she was an easy lay, and Hyde hates working for anything. But that night he said that he was a screw up, that he had let go of the best part of his life for a fake life with a whore. You know Hyde never cries Jackie, but that night I swear to God I saw tears in his eyes."

 **About eight months ago**

 _"Let's celebrate man. To freeing myself from that annoying fake blonde barnacle" Hyde shouted as he lifted his beer up in the air. He had already finished a six pack by himself before Kelso and Fez had come in, so he had a nice buzz going._

 _"Hyde, how can you be so happy. You were getting stripper sex and strip teases multiple times a day. If I was in your place, I would be begging her never to leave. God knows Jackie never even let me french her" Fez said. A man celebrating the end of debauchery was something unheard of, but then Fez had never been in love. Plus Jackie had dumped him and though he had seen it coming he was still bitter._

 _"Fez man, no stripper sex is worth having to listen to her yap her annoying mouth off. I swear, before her husband came to get her, I was going to tell her to leave; I was just waiting for the right time. And then I didn't have to, her grandpa husband solved my problem."_

 _Michael Kelso was looking at Hyde with an annoyed expression, he knew what was coming next and he wasn't going to sit back and let Hyde screw with Jackie again. That girl had had enough._

 _"Look Hyde man, whatever you want to do about your marriage is your problem. But don't even think of approaching Jackie again. I'm serious man, she's had enough."_

 _"Look Kelso man, this isn't about Jackie. I wasn't even thinking of her. This is just about being a free man again." Hyde looked at Fez, but the other man was staring in fascination at the smoke rings coming out of his mouth and didn't seem to grasp that the topic had landed on the girl who was somehow the ex of all three guys._

 _"Really Hyde, then explain to me why you are wearing the Led Zeppelin T-shirt Jackie returned to you? You haven't worn it even once since she returned it to you and that was months ago."_

 _"Kelso, maybe you should back off" Fez tittered nervously. He knew Jackie was still a sensitive topic for sober Hyde. He didn't know how drunk Hyde would react. He should have felt offended that they were talking about the girl who had until recently been his girlfriend, but Fez knew that their relationship had been in name only._

 _"No Fez, I won't. I didn't do anything when Sam came in and Hyde just let her destroy everything. He didn't even care how much he hurt Jackie. But I'll be damned if I let him fuck with her again."_

 _Hyde stood up at this and got in Kelso's face "The only reason I let Sam stay was because I thought I had married her. And the only reason I thought I had married her was I was drunk out of my mind when I found you naked in the hotel room with my girlfriend. So if anybody is to blame it is you Kelso."_

 _"I told you nothing happened man, Jackie told you too. But you never could trust her could you. Don't blame your problems on me man. If you wanna start assigning blame then let's start with you. Because you were the one who let her go to Chicago in the first place. You know how much she cried all the way there. I could have wrung your neck. And I was just trying to lighten the mood because she was so upset, it's not my fault you jumped to conclusions as usual."_

 _Fez stood up and separated the warring best friends "Ok, that's enough you two. Whatever happened is in the past. No one is trying to get back with Jackie so everyone just give it a rest."_

 _Kelso took one last disgusted look at Hyde and stomped out of the basement and was surprised when he heard the sound of boots clomping behind him._

 _"What do you want now Hyde?" he asked angrily._

 _"Look man, I don't want to fight, I know it wasn't really your fault. I know I screwed up what I could have had with Jackie. But I'm not going to hurt her anymore Kelso, she deserves better than me and I am not going to stand in her way. I deserve what I got man. I hurt her for a fake marriage to a fake blonde. I wish I could take it all back man, I really do."_

 _Kelso looked at his oldest friend skeptically before he nodded "Ok Hyde. I'm sorry I accused you of wanting to screw with her. I am just looking out for her you know."_

 _Hyde nodded "I know Kelso, and I appreciate it. I know Donna has been pretty much horrible to her since Sam came in. You and Fez are pretty much all she has and after she dumped him I don't think Fez is doing much to help her. So you are pretty much all she has."_

 _"Yeah, she has been hanging out with Brooke a lot. They seem to be hitting it off."_

 _Hyde nodded again "Yeah, Brooke's very protective of Jackie. I ran into them at the hub the other day. I was just going over to say hello but the look Brooke gave me, man I just walked outta there. She doesn't like me much huh?"_

 _"Yeah, like you said she is very protective of Jackie. She doesn't want her to get hurt again. And no offense man, but lately it seems to be the only thing you are capable of doing to her."_

 _Hyde looked down at the ground and when he spoke Kelso swore his voice was breaking "I am not going to do that anymore man. I won't be that guy anymore. All she ever did was love me, man. All day it was 'I love you Steven' and 'You are so good to me Steven'. And I let that all go because I was a coward. I had the world at my feet and I kicked it away. She was ready to give up her career for me, stay back in Point Place with me. No Dallas cowboy cheerleader, no TV personality. All she wanted was for me to marry her and I couldn't do it. I thought she would regret it later and blame me. I couldn't keep her away from her dreams. Only after Sam came into the picture did I realize that Jackie no longer cared about material things, and it was too late by then. It's too late man. Bud and Edna would be proud, I managed to destroy the best thing in my life without any help from them."_

 _Kelso just looked at his friend, mouth agape; he had not realized Hyde was hurting so bad. He didn't know what to say. He suspected again that this emotional confession was brought on by the copious amounts of beer and weed but he knew it was sincere._

 _Hyde looked up at Kelso and the pretty boy froze, Hyde's eyes were red and watering but before he could react Hyde had patted him on the shoulder and gone back to the sanctuary of the basement._

Jackie was crying by this point, more so than when she had caught Donna hitting on Steven.

"I got to go talk to Steven" was all she said before she literally ran from the Pinciotti's yard to the basement stairs.

Michael looked at her run with a smile on his face. It was high time those two got their happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is it guys, the last chapter. An epilogue will follow in a few days, I think a little bit of fluff is needed after all the angst. Hope you all enjoy it and please review._

* * *

 _I'm not sad because you left, but because you said you wouldn't and I trusted you - t.s.x_

* * *

Jackie ran down the basement stairs, not wanting to wait anymore to talk to Steven. After what Michael had said to her, she knew they had to have a heart to heart if there was any hope for them. She opened the door and was disappointed to see Steven's chair was unoccupied. She turned to his room but that was empty too. Sighing, she sat down on the couch, waiting for Steven so they could have the 'talk'.

Closing her eyes she lay back on the couch, not realizing until then how drained out she was. This was not what she had planned for her evening, her evening was supposed to consist of a bubble bath and the newest issue of Cosmo, not of confronting semi naked Donna hitting on Steven.

She thought of how things had changed in a year. It used to be just the six of them, spending all of their free time in the basement. Except for that time when Eric had thought the group was in need of a new member, they had never felt the need to mingle with the rest of the point place teens. They were happy in their weird little clique.

Jackie smiled a little thinking of the times they spent there, she on Steven's lap, Fez sitting on the lawn chair opposite, trying to look up her skirt when Steven wasn't paying attention. He wasn't foolish enough to risk his life and limb by leering at Steven Hyde's girl in front of him. And then suddenly a sobering thought came to her mind, he had never minded when Fez and Kelso had openly leered at Sam. He had even told Sam to charge them if they wanted to see her in a Jeannie costume. Had Jackie been dressed like that, he would have poked out Fez and Kelso's eyes before they could get as much as a peek at her.

Smiling lightly to herself, she mused that maybe Steven had pretended to care more about Sam that he actually did. She also remembered Mrs. Forman once grumbling to Mr. Forman about Steven and his stripper doing it on their coffee table and though at the time it had struck her like a dagger to the heart, she now remembered something the older lady had muttered. Not aware that Jackie was standing outside the sliding door listening, she had said something about 'When you need to find different places to have sex because you're bored after only a few months of marriage, you know there is pretty much nothing in the marriage but sex" And while at the time the only thing Jackie could think about was Steven having sex with Sam in a place where they had sat countless times eating breakfast together, now she began to ponder Mrs. Forman's words. Sure, they had had sex in unusual places, atop the water tower, in the El Camino, at the dam, but that was because they simply couldn't keep their hands and mouths away from each other. They had never gotten bored of their sex life, whether it was on his cot in the basement or on Donna's bed, they had never felt the need to have massive fights to bring passion into their lovemaking, the passion was always there. And that's exactly what he had been doing with Sam, according to Fez anyway.

Looking at her watch and noting the late hour she wondered where Steven had gone to. She had thought that he would have been waiting for her so they could talk. Instead he seemed to be probably enjoying a nice dinner with the Forman's while she sat waiting for him, hungry and tired. She thought about going upstairs and getting something to eat but she didn't want to talk to Steven in front of the Forman's. God knows it would be difficult enough to have the talk with just Steven; she did not need an audience.

Jackie suddenly jerked awake when she felt herself being lifted; she hadn't realized when she had fallen asleep. She didn't have to look at the person's face to know whose chest she was being held against, she knew both how he smelt and what being held protectively against him felt like. He had carried her in the same way many a times when they had returned late after one of their dates and she had fallen asleep in the El Camino.

Even though she knew that she shouldn't take comfort in his arms, not yet at least, she didn't protest. She just leaned into him and let her head rest on his shoulder, her eyes firmly shut. Believing he was still carrying a sleeping Jackie, Hyde took her into the bedroom and lay her down on the cot, watching her sleep. He locked his door and sat at the foot of his cot.

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile. She was tired and while her body was telling her to just take what she could get and leave the talking to the next day, she knew she couldn't do that. If they were to have a chance at their relationship really working this time, they were going to have to confront their past head on.

She slowly sat up and scooted towards the wall, spreading her legs out in front of her. Steven sat on the other end, copying her position, both faces turned towards each other.

After a few minutes had passed and the only thing they had done was smile shyly at each other, Jackie realized she would have to get the ball rolling.

"So Steven, I wanted to thank you for what you did at Donna's today. Though you and I are not together and you are well within your rights to be with whomever you want, I don't think I would have been able to see my ex with my best friend. Well, former best friend now. I guess I understand now how Michael felt."

Hyde hesitantly reached out and cupped Jackie's knee, gently massaging it. It had been a habit of his, a way of comforting her. And Jackie was not surprised by how good it still felt.

"Jackie, I don't want to be with anybody else. I have told you doll, I want only you, and I need only you," saying this he took off his sunglasses, so Jackie could see the honesty in his eyes.

Jackie wanted to just jump in his arms and kiss him till she forgot her own name, but she knew there would be plenty of time for that later if and when they decided to get together again. Now was not the time to make googly eyes at him. Still he was being uncharacteristically open with her and she wanted him to know she appreciated it, so she placed her hand on his and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I know Steven. But I am scared; we have gone down this road so many times. And it only ends in pain and bitterness. I don't doubt that you love me, but I wonder sometimes if it is enough. God knows it wasn't enough before."

Hyde sighed; he had not realized what he was doing to the brunette till it was too late. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew he would fight for her with all he had, giving up was not an option anymore. But words have always been a landmine with him and he didn't know what to say to soother her fears.

"You know growing up I never ever heard my parents saying they loved me. I never really thought anything of it till I started going to school and all the kids would kiss their parents and their parents would give them a big hug and say 'I love you' before they ran off to class. And though I'd later burn those children for being babies or momma's boys, I secretly envied them."

Jackie looked up startled, though Steven had let down many barriers with her during their relationship; he had never spoken about his parents, nor ever anything about feeling unloved. Knowing he was letting her into perhaps the most fragile part of his heart, she smiled at him warmly, letting him know she was listening and he could trust her. She wasn't sure what that had to do with mending their relationship, but she was going to give him a patient hearing nevertheless, knowing she was the first and would most likely be the last person to be hearing about his crappy childhood.

"And then I started hanging out with Forman and well you know Mrs. Forman, she would say she loved him ten times a day. By then of course I had grown up and no longer expected or even wanted Edna to say she loved me, but I was secretly jealous of Forman. He had the perfect family and sometimes I couldn't stand it. And then one day I bought Mrs. Forman a bunch of flowers for her birthday, well stole it really. And she was so happy, she hugged me and told me I was a wonderful little boy and she loved me. And though I just smiled and pretended to be Zen, something inside hurt. You'd think I would be happy, but I wasn't. Because I knew that she was just being nice to me, and while she did love me it wasn't the same way she loved Forman or even Laurie. And then there was you and Kelso, he would say 'I love you' to you, only to turn and fool around with Laurie the minute you were out of sight. And I began to wonder how many times people said they loved somebody and actually meant it with all their heart."

Jackie could now see where Steven was going with this; she knew he would get there in his own time. He had kept all this hurt and distrust locked inside him for so many years and he had to let it all out for him to heal. So she kept silent as he continued.

"And then you and I got together and you said you loved me, of course it happened after you called Kelso 'your boyfriend', but I knew you were being sincere. But deep down I was always worried that you still had feelings for Kelso and you only thought you were in love with me. And so no matter how many times you said 'I love you' I could never say it back, I guess I was always waiting for you to come to your senses and go back to Kelso. And then when I saw you with him on the couch, it just validated all my fears. And though a part of me had been expecting it, it still tore me apart when I actually saw it. And that's the only reason I went with that nurse. It wasn't because we hadn't had sex yet or because she was hot, I would have gone with Big Rhonda if she was there. It was just about pushing you away before you could push me. And that's exactly what happened in Chicago."

Jackie looked up again, she was not sure she wanted to know exactly what happened after he left Chicago, but judging by his body language she knew she would be hearing about it. So she just nodded for him to continue.

"When I saw Kelso in that bath towel, it was like all those fears I had pushed down suddenly rose up. And though my heart was screaming that this was all wrong and that I should talk to you before coming to any conclusion, especially given the last incident, my body just told me to march right out and not look back. And I just drove, not even knowing where I was headed. And I stopped in Vegas and was determined to forget all about you, but I couldn't stop this little voice in my head that was telling me that things were not like they seemed. And then I met Sam, and all I remember is talking to her about how my girlfriend had cheated on me with my best friend. A couple of weeks later, when the voice in my head still hadn't abated, when all the weed, alcohol and sex hadn't helped, I knew it was time to go home and confront you."

Jackie was crying by this point, and Steven let go of her knee and started massaging her shoulder as he continued.

"And then when you talked to me I realized I had done it again, I had once again not trusted you and fucked up. Except unlike the last time, this time there had been this constant feeling in my gut that you hadn't cheated, but I had ignored it because I was so angry. And I wanted to make it up to you, I was going to come clean to you about Sam and though I knew you probably wouldn't forgive me I still wanted to try. And then Sam came in and everything went to hell."

By now Jackie was sobbing hard and Hyde took her into his arms and held her as she once again cried for what they had lost. As much as it was hurting her to rehash the Chicago-Vegas-Sam debacle, she just wanted it over once and for all so they could move forward, so she forced herself to calm down before prompting him to continue talking.

"When I saw the look in your eyes Jackie, it broke me. I knew then that I had fucked things up beyond repair. I knew the right thing should have been to tell Sam to leave and get on my hands and knees and grovel. But I did exactly the opposite, but not for the reason you think. I didn't want to spoil your life anymore. You had given up your job for me, come back for me and look where that had got you. I swore then that no matter what happened to me, I wouldn't pull you back into my crap. And that's why I stayed with her. And that's why I burned you so much, because despite everything I had done, you were still around. Still looking at me with those eyes full of love and I just wanted you to forget me so that you could move on, I wanted you to be angry at me doll, I wanted you to hate me. I didn't want to hurt you; I didn't even realize how much you were hurting till it was too late. Even after Sam left I was determined to keep up my mask of indifference, but when two months had passed and you still looked at me with those eyes full of love and pain and when your relationship with Fez was long gone, it hit me. We were never going to move on from each other. I had been pushing you away for your happiness but I had only succeeded in making you miserable. And that's when I knew it was time to be a man and fight for you, to fight for us."

Jackie's voice was hoarse from crying when she replied "Steven, all I ever wanted was you, for you to love me like I loved you. I don't know what to say to make you trust that you are the only one for me. I don't know what to do so that this doesn't happen again."

Hyde kissed her forehead gently before replying "I know we can't avoid misunderstandings Jackie, but I know now that I can trust you no matter what. If you give me a chance babe, I will prove to you that I won't make the same mistake again. If there is anything I am angry or hurt about, I will come to you. I don't care if we have an all-night screaming match; I would rather be fighting with you than be anywhere else or with anyone else. You are it for me Jackie, I realized that in Vegas and I only wish I had had the strength then to do something about it."

"And what if you see me and Michael in a compromising position again?"

"Well then I will kick Kelso's ass before I ask you what the moron was trying this time," he said with a grin.

Jackie looked into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved and sighed, she had fought so hard to forget him, to hate him. Told herself over and over that he was white trash like his parents and she deserved better. But the memory of his strong arms around her would not leave her mind. The glint in his eyes when he would look at her. The unidentifiable emotion when he would come inside of her. And that had kept her connected to this man, even when he seemed to have changed beyond all recognition. And as she saw all the love, pain and regret in his eyes, she knew she had no choice in the matter. Her heart had known all along what her brain was trying so hard to deny.

Holding her hand in his, Hyde smiled before asking "Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, will you please be my chick again? Remember I still need that date to W.B's party on Saturday."

And ignoring the use of her loathed middle name, Jackie smirked as she replied "That's cool."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta-DA, here it is guys, the epilogue at last. I really had a tough time with this one and honestly its not my best work. But I hate unfinished stories and wanted this wrapped up before my story became one of those. I have tried my best though so I do hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

One year later

Jackie entered her apartment and threw herself onto the couch. She was exhausted, college was never ending and she desperately needed a break. Shutting her eyes she arranged herself in a comfortable position. Before she could drift off though she felt her head being gently lifted as the person proceeded to sit where her head had been, then gently placed her head in their lap. Pretending to be asleep, Jackie continued to keep her eyes closed as the persons fingers rubbed soothing circles on her scalp.

"Give it up doll, I know you just got in, nobody falls asleep so soon."

"I wasn't pretending Puddin Pop, is it too much for me to expect my boyfriend to show me some love after the draining day I've had."

"Is that what you want babe, why didn't you say anything then, I've been dying to show you some love" saying that he placed her hand on his crotch to feel his arousal.

Pulling her hand away, she smacked his arm "That is not what I meant you pervert, God, you don't have one romantic bone in your body" saying so she pretended to get up.

Pulling her head back to his lap, Hyde said "Oh come on babe, you know I was just kidding with you. I'm sorry, you just take a nap. I promise I'll be quiet."

"It's kind of difficult for me to do that when you are trying to have sex with my face" she giggled, referring to his rock hard erection that was poking her in the ear.

Smirking slightly, Hyde replied "That's the effect you have on me woman." Then he gently got up and let Jackie lay down peacefully on the couch while he went into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Jackie and Hyde had been doing great the past year. Sure they still fought over everything from Zeppelin to Abba and sometimes Chicago was also brought in. The only difference this time was that Hyde had learnt his lesson, he no longer ran out to bang the first slut he could find. He'd usually retreat back to his room at the Forman's and Jackie would stay cooped up in her apartment till they were ready to face each other and rehash their fight. Jackie now no longer had a problem trusting him; she had been okay with him going to the strip club for Kelso's bachelor party. She hadn't even taken all the one dollar bills out of his wallet. Of course, Hyde had spent the whole time drinking beer and burning his friends, not paying any attention whatsoever to the strippers, one of whom was constantly giving him the eye.

Hyde had recently decided that things were going well enough for them to take the next step in their relationship. Which is why, he had been roaming with a 2 carat princess cut solitaire in his pocket for the past few weeks. He just couldn't figure out how to pop the question. He knew just opening the box and getting down on his knees wouldn't be enough for his romantic minded girl. After all the shit he had pulled on her over the years, he knew he had to do something very special for who he now knew was the only girl he would ever love.

He needed to have a great plan, he would have normally roped in Donna to help him, but after that incident a year ago things had been very strained between Donna and Jackie. Hyde and Donna had somewhat made their peace though they both knew things would never be the same. But Jackie had not shared more than a few polite words with Donna, instead preferring to spend her energy clinging fiercely to Hyde every time the once again redhead was around, though Eric had long ago returned from Africa and was back with Donna. Hyde had tried convincing her that Donna had just made a drunken mistake and that she was not interested in him but he couldn't help but think it was cute the way Jackie got possessive over him. He had always been the possessive one in the relationship and Jackie had always loved that about him, he was now beginning to understand its appeal and he didn't hate it.

The next morning, Hyde woke up to find he was alone in Jackie's huge bed. While he still technically lived with the Forman's he spent all his weekends with his girl. He looked at the clock on the bedside and groaned when he realized it was already 10, he had wanted to wake up before Jackie so he could get her breakfast in bed, he was worried about the tiny brunette, she had been spending long hours either at the college or on her projects and hadn't been taking care of herself.

Pulling on his robe which Jackie had practically torn off his body the previous night, he had a quick shower. He was greeted with the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon and was suddenly nervous. While his girl had recently learned to fry bacon without setting the house on fire, pancakes were not something she had mastered. He remembered her last attempt had resulted in pancakes that were somehow both half raw and half burnt. He had eaten them nevertheless, but when Jackie had taken his fork to taste her creation she had cried and dumped all the pancakes in the trash. Of course, half raw half burnt pancakes aside, Hyde had good memories of the day. His minx had rewarded him for trying to spare her feelings by being his love slave for the day. Boy, he still couldn't think about that without getting a boner.

He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see a plate of plump pancakes next to a plate of bacon, a pitcher of orange juice and another of syrup. Looking around for his girlfriend, he saw a note stuck to her fridge and grabbed it. Jackie was out with Mrs. Forman and said she would return by lunch, she also said that she had learned to make pancakes from her and so the ones she had made were safe for him to eat.

Sighing to himself, Hyde sat at the coffee table and started to eat his breakfast, he had hoped they could have eaten together; Jackie was always so busy that he felt like they didn't have much time for just the two of them. He cut into the pancake and true to what Jackie had said; the pancakes were just like the ones Mrs. Forman made. He was only on his second bite when he found himself biting into something lumpy. Fearing something had fallen into the batter, he pulled out the thing from his mouth only to realize it was a piece of paper but it was all mashed up and there was something written on it. He soon realized Jackie had written him a Haiku which read

'Hey, are you married?

No, I'm just wearing an eyeball ring.

Can I marry you?'

Turning around, he had to take in a sharp breath when he saw Jackie down on her knees. Jackie took the paper from his hands and tossed it aside and took his hands in hers.

Hyde was too shocked to say anything which made her smile.

"Steven, you should know by now that you can't hide anything from me. I know you got me a ring Puddin Pop and I know you've not given it yet because you want to make it special for me. But baby, every day I wake up in your arms is special for me. So instead of waiting for you to propose I thought I'd turn the tables on you babe. So what do you think Steven Hyde, will you marry me?"

Still standing with his mouth hanging open, the only thing Steven Hyde could do was kneel down in front of Jackie and say "That's cool" before claiming her lips in a fiery kiss.

 **Fin**


End file.
